


Gone

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I wrote something about dean, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: Dean's feelings when he finds out Benny is dead.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something about dean for once. Shocking considering I'm not a fan. But I love sadness and also Benny's relationship with Dean is the only relationship of Dean's I ever really liked, so...

"Where is he?" Dean asks the leviathan he has a gun to the back of. He knows they're limited on time, but if they find the flower and still have a little time, he has to try to find Benny. To bring him back with them, because he acknowledges that Benny chose to stay here, but no one deserves to be stuck here for eternity.

Benny doesn't, especially. He's a good guy, and Dean has to at least try to bring him back. It's been too long. He hasn't seen his best friend in so long, and even if Benny does absolutely refuse to come along, he would hate himself if he didn't at least see him before leaving.

Dean thinks he might even be willing to drag Benny out if refuses to. It can be different this time. He's regretted how things went down all these years, how he didn't stick with Benny through it all, but it can be _different_. Benny can stay at the bunker with them. He won't have to go through everything alone like before.

They can be okay together. Or at least better than they have been. They'll be _together,_ and that's what matters. They won't have to be apart anymore, both suffering on their own.

"Dead," the leviathan says, and Dean feels his world fall apart.

"Keep walking," he says, trying to keep his mind on the mission. What they're doing is important, so he has to do his best to keep it together.

He can hate himself for not saving Benny later. It's not like hating himself is even a remotely new concept to him.

The knowledge that there's no way he'll ever see Benny again, though - that's something that's a little new. He couldn't help the hope in the back of his head all these years, and even as he keeps walking, he can't help how much the realization that it'll never happen destroys him. And Dean's not sure he's ever going to be okay again. Then again, he's pretty used to that feeling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a like or a comment!


End file.
